


【Batfamily】杜立德式萬聖夜

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: Damian覺得自己大概是睡太飽出現幻聽。但他還是謹慎地問道：「……Todd？」那隻狐狸聽到身體一僵，好半天才說：「……Damian？」他們對視了幾秒，接著一起開口，又同時被對方的話嚇了一大跳。「你為什麼變成狐狸了？什麼？！」「你為什麼變成黑豹了？什麼？！」
Kudos: 9





	【Batfamily】杜立德式萬聖夜

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：我並沒飼養過故事裡頭出現的所有動物。所以如果在生物習性描述上有誤請見諒。
> 
> 聲明：所有角色屬於DC，我不擁有他們。

Damian緩緩睜開眼睛，發現窗外已經天亮，自己不知何時待在Jason的安全屋裡睡著了。  
昨晚羅賓難得和紅頭罩合作，結束後Jason邀請他到自己的安全屋玩戰地風雲（Battlefield）。  
「Dick太白痴了不想找他。你知道他會自己跑去敵隊面前當標靶嗎？電玩人物又不等於他本人，一個後空翻就能躲掉所有子彈！」Jason拉緊外套，咬了一口手裡的辣熱狗，口齒不清地說，「而Tim在忙Wayne集團的預算報告。」  
「Todd，將我貶低成你的最後選項並不能掩飾你沒有其他人可找的可悲事實。」Damian雙手抱胸，呼出的空氣變成陣陣白煙。  
「先把你期待的表情收起來吧，你如果嘴角沒有沾著芥末醬再來說這話會更有說服力一點，蝙蝠崽。」  
Damian回想著打了個哈欠，放在一旁的手感覺摸到了某種蓬鬆、柔順又軟綿綿的東西。  
等等。他不記得Todd客廳的沙發有絨毛抱枕啊？  
Damian一把撈過那團毛茸茸的東西，發現那是條末端帶著一點白毛的橘紅色動物尾巴。  
他眨眨眼，沿著尾巴末端一路緩緩看過去，那條尾巴連著一隻沈睡中的狐狸。  
那是一隻赤狐。  
牠的身體隨著呼吸緩緩起伏，而Damian剛剛一直睡在牠旁邊。  
毫不誇張地說，Damian腦海裡瞬間第一個出現的念頭是「狐狸！」，下一個是「想養！」。  
但之後他才開始意識到，這裡不是郊外，一般來說不會隨便有狐狸跑進高譚市中心一間大樓的十樓房間裡頭。  
他正疑惑著，那隻狐狸也醒過來了，牠用黑色的前爪騷了搔臉部，停頓了一下，眼睛啪地睜開。牠的眼睛是Damian所知正常狐狸不會有的藍色。  
牠四處看了看，接著視線落到Damian身上，立刻速度驚人地從沙發上跳起來，警戒地露出牙齒。  
不知道為什麼，那隻以一個成人角度看起來跟中型犬差不多大小的狐狸在Damian看起來卻比自己還高大。  
Damian預期會聽到威脅性的尖銳叫聲，但沒想到他實際聽見的是：「操他媽的搞什麼？為什麼出現在這？」  
Damian瞪大眼睛。  
他聽得懂動物說話？難不成他去年向聖誕老人許的願成真了？不，等等。Damian搖搖頭。  
這隻狐狸的腔調、語氣和用詞也未免太過熟悉了。他又仔細看了看狐狸的眼睛，那種湖藍色現在看起來越發熟悉。  
Damian覺得自己大概是睡太飽出現幻聽。但他還是謹慎地問道：「……Todd？」  
那隻狐狸聽到身體一僵，好半天才說：「……Damian？」  
他們對視了幾秒，接著一起開口，又同時被對方的話嚇了一大跳。  
「你為什麼變成狐狸了？什麼？！」  
「你為什麼變成黑豹了？什麼？！」  
Damian低頭一看，他的手腳全變成深黑色的動物腳掌，帶著不細看無法發現的暗色豹紋。  
而那隻狐狸，現在Damian確信那是Jason了，他跳下沙發，衝到大門旁的穿衣鏡前。  
「我靠！為什麼我變成狐狸了？！」他驚慌失措地尖叫。  
Damian跟著跳下沙發，身體自動以四肢著地，他馬上發現平衡感、聽覺和嗅覺比平時更佳敏銳，脊椎底端多了一種奇怪的感覺，他試著動了動，一條豹尾鑽到他的身旁。  
他跑到Jason旁邊，跟著看著鏡子。  
他在鏡中的模樣簡直像動物園紀念品販售部裡頭賣的黑豹造型絨毛娃娃，小巧又鬆軟，除了壓克力眼睛換成了他再熟悉不過的綠色眼珠。  
「這是怎麼回事？你又做了什麼？Todd？」他震驚地問。  
Jason轉向他：「我做了什麼？我還想問你呢蝙蝠崽！你是去哪裡碰到什麼魔法了嗎？」  
「什麼？」Damian抬頭，希望成功地對他做出鄙視的表情，「搞清楚，不管這是魔法還是外星射線，都比較像是你的管理範疇吧？」  
「我已經不到外星很久了！」Jason前爪推了他一下。  
「但你剛從中東扳倒一個政權回來！我敢肯定你一定帶回了什麼神秘兮兮的東西害我變成這樣！」Damian試著用腳掌抓他。  
「嘿！你才是真正來自那兒的人！」Jason抵擋著Damian小小的爪子，也跟著回擊，「再說這又關我什麼事了？你是少年泰坦的一員欸！」  
「而你的隊友之一是外星人複製體！」  
「而你最好的朋友是那個外星人的兒子！」  
「閉嘴Todd！這都是你的錯！而且我跟Jon才不是朋友！」  
「是你的錯！」Jason試著抓他。  
「不！是你的！」Damian不甘示弱地拍回來。

帶有許多毛茸茸腳掌的攻擊行動在短短五分鐘後結束了。  
「等等，Damian。」Jason氣喘吁吁地說道。  
Damian全身壓在他身上，同樣也有些呼吸不穩，他說：「幹嘛？」  
「這都不是我們的錯。是超人的。」  
Damian想了想：「沒錯。這都是他的錯。他是Jon的父親，你隊友的基因也來自於他。」  
Jason站起身把Damian抖落地板：「而且我覺得我餓了。」  
「我也是。你想你能開冰箱嗎？」Damian迅速爬起。

Jason費力地扳開冰箱門，用嘴咬出了一盒冷凍披薩，Damian則攀上流理台，把那盒披薩推進微波爐，之後他們一起撕咬著那些食物。  
Jason一邊與融化起司對抗一邊說：「不管怎麼說，我覺得我們應該通知蝙蝠洞。」  
「有道理。」Damian咬起一小塊鳳梨。  
「通訊器昨晚被我放在臥室裡了，我要去拿手機。」  
Jason將腳掌在一條抹布上擦了擦，跑到沙發旁找出手機。  
「該死的指紋辨識……現在我得用輸入密碼的方式了……狐狸的腳掌太大了！靠！」  
Damian翻了個白眼，走到他旁邊：「讓我來，你個白癡Todd……好了，解鎖了。」  
「等一下，你為什麼會知道我的手機解鎖密碼？！」Jason震驚地瞪著他。  
「拜託，Todd，我們每個人，甚至是Brown都知道你的手機密碼。這差不多是基本技能了。」Damian邊點著通話選項邊說。  
「什麼？！」  
「說真的你意外嗎？我才不信你不知道我們其他人的……等等，電話通了！父親！Pennyworth！你們在嗎？」  
「老頭？Alfred？」Jason也跟著出聲。  
電話那端安靜了一下，傳來了遲疑的一聲：「……小翅膀？」

*****

來自紅頭罩的通訊請求響起時，Dick剛結束重量訓練。（就像他說過的，離開蝙蝠洞最可惜的就是少了小玩具，以及這些專業的訓練器材。）  
他一邊用毛巾擦汗，一邊困惑地走到蝙蝠電腦前。  
就他所知高譚最近沒有什麼重大事故，而且現在是白天，Jason會打來做什麼？Bruce應該快從暸望塔回來了，他或許可以幫忙傳話。  
Dick想著按下通話鍵，等著Jason開口。  
但另一端沒有人說話，倒是傳出了小動物的叫聲。先是一陣像是貓咪會發出的咪嗚聲，接著是另一個短暫尖銳的吠聲。  
Dick抬起眉毛。Jason在搞什麼？  
他遲疑地問道：「小翅膀？」  
那端安靜了一下，接著同時響起了兩個尖銳的叫聲，跟剛剛一樣，一個像是幼貓，另一個像是小型犬。  
Dick緊張起來。如果打電話的人是Jason，也許他不能說話，也許這是求救。  
他拉過椅子坐下，接通了Barbara的通訊：「Babs？你在嗎？」  
對方很快就回應了：「任何時候。怎麼了，Dick？」  
「能幫我查一下現在打進蝙蝠洞的這支電話定位在哪嗎？」  
「可以。」Barbara立刻回答，「是誰打來的？」  
「Jason。」  
喀噠喀噠的打字聲停頓了一下：「Jason？怎麼了嗎？發生什麼事了？」她語氣有些擔憂。  
接通的手機那端持續傳出動物叫聲。  
「不知道。」Dick回答。  
「我們馬上就會知道了……好，查到了，這支手機目前就在，嗯，在Jason的安全屋。」  
「什麼？好吧，那你能將Jason安全屋的監視畫面傳到這裡來嗎？」  
「正在這麼做了。」  
「做得好，Babs。」Dick感激地說。  
電話裡像是小狗的那個聲音不知道為什麼在聽到Dick的話後叫得更頻繁了。  
Barbara過一會說道：「呃……Dick，我覺得你真的得看看，這……」她聽起來非常困惑。  
Dick點開連線成功的監視畫面。  
畫面顯示出Jason的客廳，除了地上一個空的披薩紙盒，其他看來一切正常，沒有打鬥過的痕跡。  
但Dick馬上發現那裡有一隻紅色狐狸和一隻黑色、像貓咪一樣的小動物正對著一支手機吠叫。  
「為什麼Jason房裡有一隻狐狸？而且他什麼時候養了一隻貓？」Dick疑惑地問。  
「我覺得那是黑豹，Dick。」Barbara指出。  
那兩隻動物則像是聽得懂他的話似的，停止吠叫，狐狸跑到沙發旁，叼起Jason的皮外套，甩在地板，而那隻小黑豹則吃力地咬著Damian那件內襯是鮮黃色的黑色披風，將那件披風拉到電話旁，接著繼續發出喵喵叫。  
Dick皺眉：「……老天，Babs，這會是我想的嗎？」  
「我覺得十分有可能。」Babs聽起來也很驚訝。  
Dick清了清喉嚨，對著電話那端開口：「好吧……這有點尷尬，也許我動物方城市（Zootopia）看太多了……但如果你們聽得懂我說話，可以請你們回答我，Jason變成狐狸而小D變成黑豹了嗎？是的話就分別叫一聲。」  
那兩隻動物停下動作，接著各叫了一聲。  
「……呃，Jason、Damian，你們現在背對往相反方向走三步。」Dick又說。  
而狐狸和小黑豹先是對看一眼，然後各往左和右踏出三步，接著停下。  
「我，的，天，啊。」Dick嘴巴微張。  
然後他恍然大悟剛才電話裡狐狸會激動地吠叫的原因了。  
「Jason，如果你是在為我們在你安全屋裡裝監視器而大叫的話，我得說裡頭不只一支。」他誠實地說。

*****

「你們竟然在我屋裡裝了不只一支監視器？！」Jason大叫。  
Damian冷冷地回答：「停止，你知道Grayson聽不懂你在說什麼。再說了，其他人屋裡也有，又不只有你一個。」  
「不，我得找出來破壞掉。」Jason說著站起身四處查看。  
他很快就在鞋櫃上方看到了一個小小的機器。  
「找到一個了！真不知道我為什麼以前沒發現……」  
他輕巧地借助一旁的電視櫃跳到鞋櫃上，長長的吻部咬住監視器。  
「真幼稚，你這是在浪費時間，Todd！」Damian大叫。  
他原想掉頭走開，但接著他看見Jason大而蓬鬆的狐狸尾巴垂掛在櫃子旁，隨著Jason的動作一晃一晃。  
Damian動動耳朵，眼睛盯住Jason的尾巴，貓科動物的本能開始作用。

*****

Bruce走進蝙蝠洞，看到Dick對著蝙蝠電腦的螢幕畫面傻笑。  
那是固定畫面，裡頭看起來是一間客廳，一隻狐狸死命咬著鞋櫃上的某個東西，而地板上的一隻小黑豹則不斷試著跳起來要勾到狐狸垂在一旁甩動的尾巴。  
Bruce嘆口氣：「Dick，我說過很多次了，蝙蝠電腦並不是給你用來看YouTube上的動物影片的。」  
「不，B，這是你兩個可愛的兒子。」Dick聽起來十分愉悅。  
Bruce皺起眉頭，重新審視起螢幕上的畫面。  
沈默了一下，他說：「……Jason和Damian？」  
「沒錯！他們太可愛了！」Dick幸福地用雙手捧著下巴。  
「他們變成動物？為什麼？」  
Dick聳肩：「不曉得，他們半小時前打電話進蝙蝠洞就是這樣了，我只知道他們聽得懂我說話，但我只能聽到他們發出動物的叫聲。」  
Bruce這次沈默了更長一段時間。他最後說：「而你沒打算處理這事嗎？」  
「當然有！」Dick終於轉頭看了看他，「我們可不能放著他們在那兒直到高譚動物園的人把他們抓走對吧？我叫Timmy路過時順便進去把他們帶回莊園，他剛從Wayne塔離開。」  
「你確定Tim能應付兩隻我們甚至不確定是不是Jason和Damian變成的動物？」他一連用了好幾個疑問句，這實屬難得。  
Bruce不是懷疑Tim的能力，真的，只是Tim似乎在一脫離Wayne集團CEO的身份後，就會變成一個嚴重社交障礙患者，所有與生物互動的熱情則全投入到電腦。  
「這個嘛，Bruce，Tim說不定很擅長照顧動物。」Dick說，「他說帶Conner和Bart一起行動基本上就像是養著兩隻不受控的哈士奇和豚鼠。這可是我親耳聽他自己說的。」

*****

Tim打著哈欠踏進Jason的安全屋。  
他有些搞不懂，當他忙於預算報告、苦惱哪種項目得刪減經費的時候，為什麼他的兩個兄弟就是有辦法讓自己惹上麻煩。  
但他又想這似乎不讓人意外。因為年紀較大的那個以前就是麻煩本身，現在則是麻煩時常找上他，而年紀小的那個，感謝基因庫，Tim覺得他就是喜歡追求刺激，一頭撞進混亂。  
Tim又打了個哈欠，手碰到了Jason桌子上的物品，不小心將它們揮到了地面上。也許他不該再熬夜了……  
在他這麼想時，弄掉物品的吵雜聲引來了狐狸Jason，他跑進客廳。  
但當Tim和他對上目光時，突然發現自己不知怎麼地，竟然和狐狸處於同一個視線水平，就像週遭一切都放大了。不然就是他縮小了。  
「大紅！」他出聲呼喚Jason。  
而Jason停下腳步，睜大眼睛說道：「不會吧……你是、你是Timbo？」  
「你……認不出我嗎？」Tim懷疑地問，他記得Dick說過他們保有意識。但奇怪的是，他可沒說狐狸Jason還會講話。  
「我還想問你呢！」Jason不禁失笑，「你看起來就是一隻邊境牧羊犬！」

*****

「事情不太對勁。」Dick承認。他穿上夜翼制服，將短棍收好以防萬一。  
而Bruce只是用一種「想辦法解決，漏洞可不是我捅的」眼神盯著他。  
監視畫面上的邊境牧羊犬Tim在和黑豹Damian互吠，狐狸Jason則是在一旁輕快地打轉，不時動動黑色的尖耳朵，似乎沒有想幫任何一方的意思。  
「事情真的不太對勁。」Dick又說了一次，嘆口氣，「Tim就這麼、這麼在我們眼前瞬間變成一隻牧羊犬……」  
Bruce微微頷首：「我會聯絡Zatanna，請她過來看看是什麼問題。Dick，你開蝙蝠車去載他們。」

然後他從監視畫面看著Dick翻進Jason的安全屋，卸下裝備及手套，在三隻小動物圍繞下東看西看，撿起地上的東西後，下一刻變成了一隻北美灰狼。

*****

「Grayson你到底來幹嘛的！」  
「太棒了，現在我房裡變成真實版貓狗大戰（Cats & Dogs）了。目前看來你居於下風啊，蝙蝠崽。」  
「這簡直荒謬至極！我的意思是，這甚至完全與我無關！我天殺的才剛批改完預算報告！」  
「嘿，這也與我無關啊。」Dick也很崩潰，「我猜Jason的房間被詛咒了。」  
和其他人相比，Dick的身軀不方便在客廳移動，他無助地趴在地板，前掌扶著腦袋，像是放大一點五倍的大型犬。  
「現在只能等Bruce來解救我們了，我變成這樣根本不能出門！」他哀嚎。  
Damian瞪了他一眼：「不要哀嚎！誰知道你現在的聲音在這棟樓其他住戶聽起來是不是狼嚎。」  
「但嘿小D，近看你更可愛了，我可以跟你擠一起嗎？」Dick晶亮的藍眼睛看著小小隻的Damian，鼻頭輕輕推著他，尾巴輕快地甩動。  
「離我遠點！」  
Jason繞著他們，蓬鬆的尾巴平舉並輕輕晃動，他說：「房子被詛咒這點先放一邊，我覺得挺奇怪的是，Dick為什麼會是狼？我以為他會更像……不知道，一隻兔子？」  
「我也有同感。」Tim附議，他折下的尖耳朵隨著動作一晃一晃的。  
Damian說道：「拜託，這很明顯，狼可是一種代表性的社會性動物。他們習慣群體行動，而且總是喜歡劃分領地。看看Grayson把我們所有人都納入他的保護範圍這點，你們就不會覺得這有多奇怪了。」  
「啊。你在稱讚我嗎？小D？」Dick開心地問。  
「並不是，我是在嫌你礙事。」Damian語氣冷淡，「比起來Drake不是一隻豬才讓我驚訝。」  
Tim對他露出牙齒，Damian不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
「不然你希望Tim是什麼？像Jason一樣照字面意思上變成一隻龍嗎？」Dick問。【註1】  
Jason說道：「其實這不難理解。邊境牧羊犬的智商是所有狗裡頭最高的。」  
「我的智商再高也無法阻止你們闖禍。」Tim悶悶不樂地說，看著Bruce駕駛著蝙蝠飛機到達，停在安全屋的陽台外，機體隨著氣流一上一下。

*****

Zatanna很快就到蝙蝠洞了。  
灰狼友好地靠過來，尾巴甩啊甩的。  
「啊，我猜這是Dick。」Zatanna說。  
「毋庸置疑。」Bruce點頭，手裡抱著Damian，因為他個頭太小了，移動起來還無法像其他三隻犬科動物那麼快速。  
Alfred端著幾杯咖啡和四個裝了清水的碗走下蝙蝠洞的階梯，後頭跟著Jason。他從一進莊園後便一直跟在Alfred後頭。  
而Tim大概是Bruce見過有史以來最不熱情的邊境牧羊犬了，他靜靜地趴在蝙蝠電腦旁，只有尾巴偶爾擺動一下。（剛才他還想用腳掌按鍵盤，當他發現腳掌太大無法感應時，耳朵都失望地聳拉下來了。）  
Dick乖乖坐下，而Zatanna繞著他研究著。  
這時Clark扛著一台和辦公桌差不多大的儀器和Jon一起到達了蝙蝠洞。  
Bruce向Zatanna解釋：「我已先做過生物測試，但我還是讓Clark帶了孤獨堡壘的檢測儀器，來確認是不是外星射線，或是某種我們未知的科技。」  
「其實你可以讓Hal來做這件事，綠燈所連接的Oa星掌握的科技知識肯定比氪星研究的要來得多。」Clark一邊把儀器輕輕放下一邊溫和地說道。  
「我不想找Hal。」Bruce噘起嘴。  
「我知道啊，只是說說。」Clark微笑著，他轉頭看了看，「哼嗯，我猜這隻牧羊犬是Tim，對嗎？」  
Jason在看到超人進來時就躲得遠遠的，Tim則是耳朵動了動，起身走到Clark面前。  
「真有趣，」Clark補充道，「我的意思是，他們的行為還是挺像他們自己的，不是嗎？」他將Tim抱起來放到儀器上。  
「不，是像他們的行為又再放大了。Dick剛見到我時整個人都想撲上來，我花了一些力氣才讓他停下。」Bruce面無表情地說。  
Jon有些膽怯地靠近Bruce，抬頭看著小黑豹。  
Damian一見到Jon，便發出嗚嗚的叫聲，試著往他父親的懷裡躲。  
「Damian！你是Damian嗎？」  
Bruce將Damian輕輕拎起交給Jon，他小心翼翼地接過。  
Damian脖頸被抓著，睜著大大的綠眼睛，伸出兩隻腳掌輕拍Jon的鼻頭。  
「嗷噢！」Jon忍不住咯咯笑，「停下，Damian，你弄得我想打噴嚏！」他將Damian放在桌上，很快就接受了自己最好的朋友變成一隻小黑豹這件事。  
Clark操作的儀器很快就有結果了，他讀著上頭的氪星文字說道：「我這裡的結果顯示沒有放射性物質殘留，血液裡頭和表皮也沒有外星微生物附著……他就是，嗯，有著牧羊犬的外型的地球生物。」  
他和Bruce對視一眼，然後看向Zatanna。  
黑髮女孩一手支著下巴，一手在空中比畫著：「唔，他們身上有魔法的痕跡，我確信這是一種改變形體的詛咒。」  
她轉過頭看著Bruce：「但這不是針對特定的人，而是被施予在某件物品上的咒術。皮膚接觸、也就是赤手碰到的人類才會觸發，而且看起來是立即性的。你說他們都是在紅頭罩的屋裡變成動物的嗎？」  
Bruce點頭。  
「那麼你也許該到那裡去找線索。」  
「你能解決嗎？」  
「我可以，但還是得拿到物品本身才能知道正確方法。嗯，另外，我能告訴你們，這種詛咒就算有了解決方法，直到後天前他們都是無法變回來的。」Zatanna斟酌著字詞說道。  
Dick抬起頭輪流看著他們，緊張得動作都僵硬了。  
Bruce表情嚴峻：「為什麼？」  
「這個嘛……你們應該知道明天是萬聖夜吧？」  
「是的。但那有什麼關係呢？」Clark問。  
Zatanna聳肩：「萬聖夜最早的意思就是死人之日啊。那一天地獄和人間最為接近，許多惡魔和孤魂都會來到人間，而這也會是詛咒效力最為強大的時候，所謂的白魔法在這幾天完全起不了作用。」  
Bruce總結：「所以，你是指這幾天他們只能維持這種形態嗎？」  
「很遺憾，沒錯。」  
Tim狠狠地瞪著Dick，Dick無辜地看著Jason，Jason不可思議地露出一種狐狸版本、但一看就知道是「拜託這關我什麼事」的表情。  
而Damian？Damian看起來幸福得快要暈倒了。即使他依舊面無表情，但他的尾巴高高豎起，尖端輕輕搖擺。  
Bruce覺得他搞不好很希望他的哥哥們能保持這種模樣一輩子。  
「但我相信這不會影響到他們自身的意識或思想。而且我得說他們這樣毛茸茸又無害，其實還滿可愛的。」Zatanna說著抓了一下Dick的後頸。  
「噢，我原本還和Damian約好要一起去要糖果呢。」Jon失望地說。

「Jon你個白癡！現在那是重點嗎！」Damian大罵。  
「停止，你知道小Kent聽不懂你在說什麼。」Jason冷淡地說，把Damian說過的話又甩了回去。  
Zatanna和Bruce保證一但知道受詛咒的物品是什麼後就會盡快解決，之後她就離開了。  
Clark提議：「也許我可以去一趟Jason的安全屋，用透視眼檢查一遍？」  
「他敢？！」Jason尖叫，尾巴直直豎起。  
Bruce看了Jason一眼，似乎感覺到Jason的抗議，他說：「我認為Jason不會答應的，Clark。」  
「好吧，我想也是。」Clark說，「但還有任何我能幫上忙的儘管說。」  
Bruce點頭：「謝謝你，Clark。還有，如果Jon不介意……他能在明天晚上過來，雖然Damian無法跟他一起去要糖果，但他們可以一起看電影。」  
「我會告訴Jon，讓他考慮看看的。」Clark笑著說，說完他回頭呼喚了Jon（Jon正捏著Damian的腳掌玩，而這讓Damian更不爽了），帶著他離開蝙蝠洞。  
Tim看著Kent父子離開的背影說道：「大紅，說真的讓他用透視眼來找不是很快嗎……而且超人又沒有惡意，真不知道你討厭他哪一點了。」  
Jason轉向他：「哪一點？就憑他一是外星人，二是地球上最無敵的生物，這就夠我提防了！」  
「拜託，Jay，你根本只針對他個人，你對Kara或Kori才不會這樣。」Dick走向他們，「既然Jason不給Clark檢查，我們應該要回想自我們進屋後摸到了什麼東西導致我們變成這樣。」  
「我可是在Todd屋裡待了一晚上，要想起碰過什麼太難了。」Damian抱怨。  
Dick好奇地問：「你待在Jason屋裡做什麼？」  
「Todd原本想找我去玩戰地風雲。但現在回想起來，我沒有昨晚玩了遊戲的印象……」Damian瞇起眼睛思考著。  
「為什麼他找你玩遊戲沒找我？」Dick憤慨地大喊。  
「因為你太廢了，Dickie-bird。」Jason馬上回答，「你說得對，蝙蝠崽，我也沒有昨晚的記憶，我們似乎換下制服，回到客廳，然後不知怎麼地就睡到隔天了……」  
「我記得我是打了哈欠後弄倒了桌上的雜物……」Tim說著瞪大眼睛，「一定是放在客廳桌上的某個東西！」  
Damian問：「桌上？我記得只放了帳單、雜誌、外賣單之類的吧？」  
沒想到Dick聽到驚呼：「喔天啊我知道了！那我從地上撿起的應該是Tim弄倒的東西，那時我還在想……想Jason怎麼會把一顆寶石扔地上！」  
其他三人看向他。  
「一顆寶石？」Tim疑惑地問。  
Dick一隻腳掌抬起來大概比了個形狀：「嗯，那堆東西除了紙張和零錢，我記得還有一顆漂亮乾淨、形狀不規則的祖母綠寶石，跟顆鵪鶉蛋差不多大，一開始我還以為是玩具！」  
「我怎麼會有寶石？」Jason微微眯眼歪著頭思考著，接著他瞪大眼睛，「噢！是那個！蝙蝠崽！」  
「幹嘛？」  
「 一定就是那個！我跟你昨晚從打劫博物館的強盜集團手中搶回的收藏品之一！」  
Damian先是皺眉，下一刻也恍然大悟：「我想起來了，我們離開後才發現那顆寶石在混亂中不知道被誰扔進我披風的頭罩裡，所以我和Todd先暫時把它放在桌上，本來想隔天再送回的……」  
「我們一定是換下制服時不小心碰到寶石了。」Jason說道。  
Dick非常在意：「嘿！說真的，Jason是不是平常都跟你們有交流，除了跟我啊……Timmy？Timmy？」  
Tim事不關己般地移開目光。

與此同時，Bruce也從監視器上得到一樣的發現了。  
「看，他們在變成動物前最後的動作都是碰到了那個綠色的物品。」他指著螢幕，上頭是前一天晚上，Jason和Damian換下制服回到客廳的畫面。  
Alfred點頭：「想必就是那個小小的東西讓少爺們變成動物的。」  
Damian走過來發出喵嗚聲，Bruce把他抱起來放在鍵盤旁，而Damian伸出腳掌按在螢幕裡綠色物品的位置上。  
Bruce得到確認後說：「我過去一趟把它拿過來。」  
「Bruce老爺，請務必小心。我已年邁，不適合駕駛飛機或開車去載回一隻成年黑豹，或者某種更兇猛的四足動物。」Alfred將桌上的空杯放回托盤說道。  
「我假設那應該不會發生。他們都是在沒戴手套下的情況，徒手碰到才變成動物的。」Bruce將椅子轉過去站起身，他對Alfred說，「在我去Jason安全屋的時候，請你通知Kate，這幾天可能得麻煩她擴大夜巡的範圍。」  
「剛才Kate小姐打過電話，說等等會拿一份調查報告過來，Bruce老爺，我能在那時候再跟她說明。」  
「很好。」  
下一刻Cassandra無聲無息地出現在蝙蝠洞，嚇了四個變成動物的男孩們一跳。  
她似乎很快就進入狀況了，但Bruce猜她可能從剛剛就一直待在某個角落也說不定。  
「Cass。Stephanie在哪？」  
「Stephanie小姐還在學校。今天是她交期中報告的日子。」Alfred代替Cassandra回答。  
Bruce點點頭，坐上蝙蝠飛機離開了。  
Dick和Tim試著靠近Cassandra，而她蹲下來摸了摸他們的頭。  
「Dick、Tim。」她說。  
Damian從電腦桌跳到椅子上，找了個舒服的姿勢趴下後閉上眼睛。  
「學校。不得不說Stephanie小姐可能是這個家裡唯一一個，稍微能像個正常人生活的人了，你說是嗎，Jason少爺？」Alfred嘆口氣，低頭看了看Jason。  
Jason抬起頭，不置可否地眨眨眼睛。

*****

「這是什麼？」一身便服的Kate走下蝙蝠洞的樓梯，然後停下腳步。  
巨大的灰狼走近她，但她一臉冷靜，完全沒有除了疑惑以外的反應。  
「Damian新養的寵物嗎？」  
「Kate小姐，他們是碰觸了受詛咒的物品變成動物的少爺們。」跟在後頭的Alfred遞給她一杯咖啡說道，「事實上，一般來說沒有人會圈養狼當作寵物。」  
「自從我在前院看過火雞Jerry，還有一次Bruce跟我說Damian吵著要養長頸鹿，我就覺得蝙蝠洞會出現什麼動物都不奇怪了。」Kate在桌上放下一個隨身碟，聳聳肩說道。  
她低頭研究了一下，從地上一把撈起從她腳下溜過的Jason。  
「你應該是Jason。我說對了嗎？」她對著不斷掙扎的紅色狐狸說。  
Cassandra在一旁抱著Damian點了點頭。  
Alfred說：「Bruce老爺希望您能在少爺們無法出門的這幾天擴大夜巡的範圍。」  
「當然，這是我應該做的。」這位優秀的前軍人說道。  
她一手托著Jason，另一手無視Jason的掙扎輕輕摸著他的後頸。  
「嗨！Alfie、Cass、Kane小姐。」Stephanie的聲音傳來，她從樓梯走下，一見到灰狼Dick嚇得尖叫一聲。  
「我的老天怎麼回事？Damian終於去打劫動物園了嗎？」  
Damian不悅地叫了幾聲。  
「Stephanie小姐，這隻灰狼是Dick，少爺們全都暫時變成了動物。」  
「什麼？」Stephanie停下準備逃跑的腳步，仔細看了看Dick，「噢，好吧，我瞭解了。老實說這聽起來超奇幻但不知怎麼地我一點都不驚訝。」  
Barbara的聲音也傳進來，她跟在Stephanie後面走進蝙蝠洞：「哼嗯。所以我在監視器上看到的是真的。」  
Dick歡快地朝她走過去並坐下，Barbara嘆口氣。  
「有時我真困惑你們這些男孩是怎麼惹上麻煩的。」她伸手揉著Dick的頭說道。  
Cassandra將手裡的小黑豹舉起對Stephanie說：「Damian。」  
Stephanie一開始猶疑地走過去，但她一看到邊境牧羊犬Tim靠近過來仰頭望著他，馬上驚呼著把他抱起：「噢！你是Tim嗎？」  
Tim甩了甩黑色的尾巴叫了一聲。  
「天啊Tim你這樣真可愛！而那隻狐狸是Jason嗎？」  
Kate點點頭，她帶著少有的一臉滿足抱著Jason，Jason剛開始還會不停扭動，但沒多久就乖乖地放鬆下來。  
Stephanie興奮地說：「說真的我今晚可以帶著Tim夜巡嗎？這樣讓我感覺像是在玩真實版的Pokémon……」  
「你還在玩Pokémon Go，Stephanie？」Barbara問。  
Stephanie說：「嗯，我其實是從Game Boy玩到任天堂3DS的傳統玩家，所以……但嘿！你瞧，我們一人帶一隻的話就會像是帶著Pokémon一起行動！Tim就像岩狗狗（Rockruff），Dick是鬃岩狼人（Lycanroc），Jason是六尾（Vulpix），Damian就是……嗯……」她想了一下，「小貓怪（Shinx）？」  
Jason擺動了一下蓬鬆的尾巴，Damian則是瞪著綠綠的大眼睛，發出喵嗚聲來抗議。  
Barbara、Cassandra還有Kate安靜地看著她。  
「唉，你們知道，少了Damian的冷嘲熱諷是很好啦，但沒有Dick或Jason在一旁負責同意我說的話還是很無聊。」Stephanie噘起嘴。  
「你不可以帶Tim或任何人去夜巡，Stephanie。」Bruce說，他靜悄悄地出現，手裡拿著一個鉛盒。  
Stephanie輕快地跳著著靠近Bruce：「但Bruce，你得承認如果可以感覺會超讚的對吧？」  
Bruce挑起眉毛作為回答，他把盒子放在桌上打開，裡頭是一顆乾淨、尚未加工過的祖母綠寶石。  
「哇噢，這看起來絕對價值不菲……」Stephanie觀察著。  
「別碰，Dick他們就是因為這個才變成動物。」Bruce提醒她。  
Barbara也靠近了他們：「但這顆寶石是什麼來歷呢？」  
「根據我從監視器上看到的，那似乎是Jason和Damian昨晚夜巡結束時不小心帶回的寶石。」  
Kate回憶著說：「我記得昨晚高譚博物館被強匪闖入，而在我趕到前紅頭罩和羅賓就把他們抓住了。」  
「一定就是那個了。」Bruce說，而同時來自正義聯盟的通訊請求響起。  
Bruce向其他人做了個暫停的手勢，他把通訊接通：「這裡是蝙蝠俠。」  
畫面出現了，是Diana，她微笑著說：「這裡是Diana。噢，我看到你正在進行家族會議。」  
Stephanie和Barbara都向她揮揮手，而Kate和Cassandra微微點了頭打招呼。  
「有什麼事嗎？」Bruce問。  
「嗯，總之只是想跟你說一聲Victor已經將正義大廳和瞭望塔上的電腦更新過了……嘿，那是受詛咒的祖母綠寶石嗎？」Diana突然說。  
所有人看向語出驚人的Diana。  
「……Diana，你說的是否是這個？」Bruce將鉛盒拿起對著鏡頭。  
「當然，我可沒看到別的寶石。」  
Kate說：「它把Bruce的幾個孩子們變成動物了。」  
「噢。」Diana皺了皺眉，「他們還好嗎？」  
「目前並無大礙。你知道這顆寶石的來源嗎？」  
「嗯，你們知道，我待過一陣子的羅浮宮……」Diana説，「而過去曾辦過一次中南美收藏品特展，其中就有那顆寶石，我不會認錯……它來自哥倫比亞，是在十六世紀初，西班牙帝國殖民時得到的，可以說是第一批被開採的礦石。傳說當時遭遇西班牙人的穆伊斯卡人（Muisca）把這顆寶石降下詛咒，能讓碰到人變成動物。但他們沒想到的是，西班牙一位征服者碰到了變成一條巨蛇，反而讓當時的馬雅帝國、阿茲特克文明當作他們尊崇的死亡之神，也就是羽蛇神而崇拜著，導致這些古文明輕鬆被西班牙人所征服。」【註2】  
大家安靜地看著她，Dick抬起前腳扶著桌沿，一顆頭從桌邊探出來對著螢幕叫了一聲，而Diana回憶著。  
「我想想……後來十六世紀末，英西海戰時，這顆寶石輾轉在海上被私掠的英格蘭軍奪去。在十八世紀初，合併了蘇格蘭的大不列顛王國將那顆寶石賜予過去蘇格蘭王國的一位子爵，而那位子爵透過他們凱爾特人的祭司將寶石的詛咒效力減低後收藏起來。直到最近這個家族開始在相關展出時暫時借出收藏，我才能知道這寶石的來歷。」她最後作結。  
「謝謝你，Diana，這些資訊很有用。」Bruce說，「Zatanna說知道越多關於它的背景，她能越快找到解決方法。」  
「很高興能幫上忙。噢還有，除了電腦更新的消息，大夥還要我問你想不想來瞭望塔上的萬聖夜派對。」  
Bruce面無表情地看著她，而Diana大笑出來：「拜託，我只是幫忙帶話，Bruce。」  
「你知道我的答案。」  
「當然，當然。我會跟他們說你要陪家人。」Diana微笑著說，「那就這樣吧，下次見，Bruce。」  
「……你明知道我不是這個意思。再見，Diana。」  
他結束通訊，而Kate確認沒有別的要事後向他們點了點頭，將Jason放下就離開了。  
Stephanie和Barbara帶著笑意看著Bruce。  
「她說你會陪家人。」Barbara指出。  
「而這代表你明天會和Tim他們待在Wayne莊園一整天嗎？」Stephanie興奮地問。  
Bruce幾乎是無奈地嘆了口氣：「首先，Dick他們無法離開莊園，所以他們會待在這裡沒錯。而我得等著Zatanna的消息，所以是的，我不會離開。但我晚上還是得去夜巡。」  
他看著女孩們略顯失望的表情，只好補充：「如果你們明晚沒有別的活動，可以和Dick他們一起看幾部電影。我已經問了Clark，所以Jon可能也會過來。」  
「太好了！」金髮女孩快樂地大喊，「萬聖夜就是要待在家看恐怖片！我有一張夢幻片單，我們可以從中挑幾部來看！Babs，你到時會過來嗎？」  
「當然，我很期待。但Stephanie，記得Damian和Jonathan只是孩子，所以別真的挑太恐怖的。」  
「了解！Cass，你到時也會一起對吧？」  
Cassandra微微點頭，Damian乖乖地待在她懷裡喵嗚了一聲。

*****

Tim叼著一隻手電筒想辦法從書櫃搆到了通風口爬進去，他不禁慶幸自己被其他人嫌棄得要命的房間雜物多到能夠當作現成的跳台。  
已經是第二天的早晨了，昨晚他們分別睡在自己房間的床上（Alfred不管他們有沒有回來一直都有在打掃整理），不得不說，變成牧羊犬後，原本就是加大單人床的床墊變得更加寬敞了。  
一開始他還覺得沒有餐具只能低頭吃盤裡的食物非常奇怪，但狗掌無法握住叉子，最後他也只能將就。Dick、Jason和Diamian倒是適應良好。  
Bruce吃過早餐就回到蝙蝠洞聯絡Zatanna了，Tim決定利用現在小小的身軀來完成一件他一直想做的事，也就是了解宅邸內部的通風管線。  
他在昏暗的管線裡走過一個彎，然後迎面碰到了Damian。  
「嘖。」Damian停下腳步，語氣不耐煩，「你為什麼在這。」  
「我沒必要告訴你。」Tim冷淡地說，「我以為你會想去找Titus或Alfred玩。」  
Damian微微噘起嘴（以一隻黑豹幼崽能做到最大的表現）：「我試過了，但我無法聽懂他們的話，他們顯然也一樣不理解我說的。似乎只有我跟你、Grayson、Todd能互相溝通。」  
「我猜是詛咒的關係，讓我們變成介於兩者之間的型態。」Tim思考著，「那你上來做什麼？」  
「我要偷偷觀察其他人在幹嘛。」Damian回答得無比理所當然。  
不得不說這聽起來比了解通風管線還要有吸引力。  
「你帶路，我給你Dick和Jason都駭不到的蝙蝠洞權限。」  
Damian的腳像是考慮般地點著地：「我還要加上進入正義聯盟的部份權限。」  
「你要求太多了。」  
「我知道你一定有，非官方的。」  
Tim翻了個白眼：「行。反正你能如果能像我一樣不被鋼骨或Bruce發現就儘管去試，他們只要一發現入侵紀錄就會更新。」  
最後他們達成協議，一起移動。

「我之前就爬過這些管線了，所以我知道所有人的房間位置。」Damian驕傲地說。  
Tim表情複雜地看著他：「……你該不會偷看Steph他們的房間吧？」  
「你把我想成什麼了，Drake？」Damian白了他一眼，「這只是為了掌握各種移動路線以防萬一。而且他們的房間又沒什麼特別的，你也知道Brown比起自己臥室更習慣待在有人的地方，而Cain在我第一次經過她房間時她就發現我了。」  
想想Damian的潛行能力可是來自刺客聯盟這點，Tim不禁又一次為Cassandra的實力所驚嘆。  
「所以現在這條通到哪裡？Steph的房間嗎？」Tim確認了方向後問。  
Damian點點頭，他往一個通風口靠近，示意Tim跟過來。  
Stephanie正好在房內。她盤腿坐在地板，面前是兩個紙箱，裡頭看起來都放滿了DVD盒。  
旁邊還堆著其他箱子，裡頭似乎都是一些萬聖夜主題的派對道具，像是橘色與黑色的彩帶、塑膠蜘蛛、幽靈造型燈、氣球等等。Tim甚至看到了像是催狂魔（dementor）造型的巨大模型。  
「唔……這可以考慮。」她自言自語著，把手上的盒子放到身旁一小疊片盒上。  
Tim注意到她挑出的盒子封面上都是一些驚悚類型的電影標題。  
她繼續從紙箱裡挑選，看起來短時間內還不會結束，因此Damian和Tim安靜地走開。  
等到離開房間一段範圍後，Damian說：「我不知道Brown有收藏這麼多電影，我承認這使我有點吃驚。」  
「她跟我說過她以前會把打工多出的錢拿去二手DVD店買電影。」Tim回憶著說。  
Damian開口問道：「Drake。Brown……她是在為晚上的活動做準備嗎？」  
「我想是的。她看起來很期待晚上的活動，而且很重視這件事。」  
「為什麼？」Damian說，「……你覺得會是因為你們都回宅邸的關係嗎？」  
Tim想了想，問他：「Damian，在萬聖夜變成動物不能出門會讓你失望嗎？」  
Damian原本怪異地看著Tim，想確認是不是在諷刺，但他很快就發現Tim不是要拿他開玩笑。  
他安靜了一下，繼續邁開步伐。  
「不會。」

下一個他們準備去找Cassandra。  
「Cain這個時間應該會在閱讀室……她會看文學作品去學新的詞彙。」Damian說。  
他們到達最邊間的通風管，Tim發現那裡已經繫著一條繩子，可以靠那個滑到一樓，看起來不是最近綁上去的，他猜那是以前Damian綁的。  
他們到達一樓，Damian帶著他走到閱讀室的位置，但裡面似乎沒有人在，連燈都沒開。  
「哼嗯。奇怪。」Damian說道，「正常來說Cain的作息跟Pennyworth一樣規律。」  
接著他們都聞到了一股食物的香氣。  
「這是來自廚房的對嗎？」  
「沒錯，Pennyworth這個時候都在準備午餐。」  
他們離開閱讀室往廚房的方向移動，越往那裡前進，香味就越明顯。  
到了廚房後，他們往裡頭看，除了Alfred，Cassandra也在那裡。  
爐上的東西看起來已經差不多完成了，因為Alfred忙著用的顯然不是等等要吃的午餐。  
他將餅乾麵團切塊，做出短短的柱狀造型，中間簡單劃幾刀後，在其中一端壓進一顆杏仁，看起來就像一條條有著深色指甲的斷指。  
他對一臉驚奇的Cassandra說：「等到烤好後蘸上草莓果醬，效果驚人。」  
Cassandra手裡拿著一把折疊鋸和一顆橙黃的南瓜，她面前是一堆挖出來的南瓜籽，周圍還堆了幾顆挖了可愛鬼臉的空南瓜。  
「我得說，謝謝您和我一起將這些材料搬進廚房，還抽空幫忙，Cassandra小姐。我相信如果少爺們沒暫時變成動物，他們會接下這些工作。」Alfred說。  
Cassandra搖搖頭，繼續刻鬼臉的工作，她慢慢地說：「不用道謝……我喜歡大家都在這裡……還有一起慶祝某種活動的感覺。」  
「我也是，Cassandra小姐。這是我這個老年人為數不多的樂趣了。」  
Cassandra沒有回應，不過她抬起頭，看著通風口的方向，然後偷偷抬起手揮了揮。

「Dick會在哪？」Tim在他們離開後問。  
Damian想了想：「不知道，他常常待在客廳或遊戲室，但剛剛我們經過時裡頭都沒人。我們回二樓找。」  
「我們這副模樣要怎麼爬通風管？」  
「……嘖。」  
他們最後只能從儲藏室的通風口藉著堆高的雜物下來，Tim推了一個紙箱到門口，站上去將門把扳開。  
他們回到二樓後，靠近Dick的房間，房門微微開著，他們偷偷靠近往裡頭瞧。  
Dick坐著不動，頭抬起專注地對著牆上一張海報。  
那張海報有些泛黃，從邊緣看起來像是從什麼地方撕下來再貼在牆上的。  
但即使海報泛黃，上頭快樂華麗的馬戲團字體、紅黃線條的背景和三道剪影還是讓Tim勾起了回憶，一眼了解這是什麼。  
是飛翔的Grayson宣傳海報。  
Dick維持著看到出神的動作。  
Tim推了一下Damian示意他們離開，等到走出房間範圍後他對Damian說：「Damian，我開始有點罪惡感了，就好像偷看了什麼不該看的。」  
Damian說道：「噢，那又沒什麼。Grayson以前還在莊園時就常常這麼做了，他也不介意其他人看見。我問過他，他說這能讓他保持初心。」  
「呃，好吧。」Tim說，「那你想Jason也會在自己房裡嗎？」  
他們正打算往Jason的房間前進（他的房間和其他人相隔了一段距離），卻剛好看到Jason從西廂房的走廊走過來，那裡只有連接著通往三樓的樓梯，因此他應該是剛從三樓下來。  
Tim和Damian趕緊躲進一旁的空房，他們等著Jason經過，但Jason腳步倒是出乎意料的慢。  
等到他走過房間後，Tim和Damian探出頭，確認Jason沒有發現他們後對看一眼，無聲地跟上。  
一路上Jason不時抬著頭看看四周，他會摸一下窗簾，湊近牆上的畫作，或是趴在窗檯往外看，但他也不像在找什麼東西，就只是無所事事地閒晃。  
他花了很長一段時間逛完二樓，接著他往下移動到一樓，但還是跟在二樓一樣慢慢移動，這次還加上進去每個房間走過一圈。  
他還去了廚房，然後是Alfred對他說話的聲音，出來時Tim看到他叼著一塊牛肉。  
最後他進入閱讀室，靜靜地站在那很長一段時間。  
Tim和Damian回到走廊，Damian說：「Todd他只是……看了所有地方。我猜他是在回憶。」  
「和我想的一樣。」Tim也安靜地說。  
Damian瞧了他一眼：「我猜你也會有什麼能提醒你自己的儀式或物品什麼的。」  
Tim思考了一下。他一開始想到那台放在書桌抽屜裡的萊卡相機，再來是他第一把打磨的R字造型的蝙蝠鏢。  
最後他說：「有。但我一直都明白最初是為了什麼成為羅賓。」  
「即使你當得非常不稱職。」  
「這很幼稚而且我想要你去死，Damian。」Tim回嘴。  
「哼。」Damian非常不屑地哼了一聲。  
Tim問他：「那你呢？你有屬於自己的『儀式』嗎？」  
Damian認真地想了想回答他：「不需要。我一直都知道這是我遇過最美好的事。」

「嘿，小翅膀，你在這啊。」  
Jason正試著攀上椅子，他聽到聲音轉頭看著走進閱讀室的Dick。  
Dick問道：「你知道Timmy和小D在幹嘛嗎？他們剛剛從房間偷看我，可是也不像是要找我說話的樣子。」  
「誰知道，他們跟了我一路，剛剛才離開。」Jason終於放棄爬上去，「我很少看到那兩個傢伙維持這麼久的和平狀態。」  
「是啊，老實說我有點開心，如果他們可以保持這樣就好了。」  
「那是不可能的，就像我跟你一樣。」Jason哼了一聲。  
Dick眨眨眼，靠近他，難過地垂下頭：「Jay……我想避免提到這個話題……但你知道我們不再是敵人了。我一直試著與你親近，為什麼你這麼不待見我？」  
Jason抬頭深深地看了他一眼，自顧自地叼起一本書走到窗台前。  
過了一會兒Jason說：「我不知道，Dickie-bird。我想也許是因為你一直是個我想但無法超越的目標，而且是所有人最敬佩的兄長，那使我看著你多了一個距離感。」  
Dick豎起耳朵，而Jason繼續說：「……但這不代表我討厭你。」  
「真的？」  
Jason瞪著他：「我不會重複。」  
但Dick已經開心地瞇起眼露出笑容，他跑到Jason身邊，想了想，最後用鼻子輕輕推了他一下。  
「噁！」Jason厭惡地閃躲，但他的尾巴輕快地甩動著。

*****

到了晚上，Jon和Barbara來到莊園，Alfred事先在門口放了個挖空的南瓜，在裡頭放了水跟乾冰。  
「Damian，那簡直那太酷了！」Jon拿著一個燒杯，裡頭裝著食用色素染色過的汽水。  
Lois似乎打算將Jon扮成德古拉伯爵的模樣，但照Stephanie的說法是，他實在長得太正派了，看起來反而更像多了一對小虎牙的白馬王子。  
Damian窩在他的腿上，喵嗚了一聲。  
「我猜Alfred先生一定花了很久的時間佈置。」他興奮地說著，從桌上拿了第三個眼球造型草莓醬棉花糖。  
「沒錯，除了Alfie，還有我和Cass，當然Dick他們也幫了點忙，我們一下午都在搞這個。」Stephanie驕傲地說。  
他們所在的放映室被各種派對道具裝飾著，到處是假蛛網、點了蠟燭的南瓜燈，牆角吊著一個張牙舞爪的催狂魔和幾個半透明的幽靈，門口旁還有個裡頭放了水中投影燈和大量乾冰的坩鍋，配上Wayne莊園本身的巨大吊燈、肖像畫和華麗傳統的裝潢，整體看起來可以說效果驚人。  
Barbara穿了套雷文克勞（Ravenclaw）的學院制服，她看著單人沙發上一具擺成坐著的樣子的骷髏模型，笑著說：「我已經過了會為此慶祝的年紀很久了，但這些真的看起來超酷。」  
Dick開心地靠近她，在她腳邊趴下。  
「慶祝萬聖夜永遠無關年紀！」Stephanie說，她扮成海盜的樣子，做舊的皮帶上還掛著火繩槍模型。  
「Bruce會一起嗎？」Barbara問道。  
「他說要夜巡，不會加入。我們開著通訊器，但我猜他今晚只會抓到一堆酒鬼。」Stephanie吐了吐舌頭，「好啦！我挑了這些影片，要先看哪部呢？」她興奮地說。  
她將DVD片盒放在桌上，Barbara傾身向前看了看：「聖誕夜驚魂（The Nightmare Before Christmas）、地獄新娘（Corpes Bride）、地獄怪犬（Frankenweenie），為什麼全是Tim Burton啊？」  
「他的作品最配萬聖夜了啊！而且相信我，我原本有考慮過讓Cass來挑些不是卡通的影片，直到我看到她選出來的。」  
「你選了什麼，Cass？」Barbara問她。  
Cassandra在Stephanie的要求下穿了全白的浴衣扮成日本幽靈，她沈默地將幾個片盒拿出來，最上面的幾盒寫著錄到鬼（REC）、鏡中人（La cara oculta）、當你熟睡（Mientras duermes）、凌刑密密縫（Musarañas）等片名。【註3】  
「等等，你是有多喜歡西語片？而且老天啊這些看起來超可怕的，不只Damian和Jon，你和Tim、Steph也完全不能看這些影片！」Barbara伸手制止了Cassandra繼續拿出來。  
Cassandra聳聳肩收起片盒，彎腰抱起Jason，而Jason嘴裡咬著斷指造型的餅乾，溫順地半瞇著眼。  
Stephanie將地獄新娘的DVD放進播放機後回到沙發，她也將Tim抱起放在自己腿上，摘下自己頭上華麗的船長帽套在Tim頭上。  
「是吧？我也是這麼跟她說的，這些大都是限制級，看這上面甚至還有顆死人頭……」Stephanie說道。  
Jon聽到後臉色變得慘白。（這倒有點吸血鬼的樣子了。）  
「你不用說出來，Steph，真的。我們還是看你選的動畫片吧。」Barbara語氣疲憊地說。

*****

十一月的高譚，即使是白天也十分寒冷。  
Stephanie今天有課，一早就去學校了，而Cassandra帶著前一晚睡在這裡的Jon回大都會。  
Zatanna說過今天下午會和Bruce聯絡，因此他暫時離開蝙蝠洞，幫忙Alfred一起清理放映室。  
之後他拿著高譚公報和幾份開發部門的企劃書進入閱讀室。（雖然整間宅邸早已裝上中央暖氣系統，Bruce還是喜歡待在壁爐所在的閱讀室。）  
他在爐火前的單人沙發上坐下。  
沒過多久，Jason鑽進書房，走近Bruce所在的沙發。  
但狐狸看起來完全不想理會Bruce，自顧自地打轉，尾巴不時掃過Bruce的腿，最後他趴在壁爐前閉上眼睛，蓬鬆的尾巴捲起放在身側。  
下一個是Dick，他走近Bruce，嘴先是友好地輕輕含了一下Bruce的手，之後靠向Jason，似乎有些拿不定距離。  
最後他選擇Jason旁邊隔開了一小段距離的位置舒服地趴下，耳朵往後貼在頭部。  
之後是Tim，他悄聲無息地出現並擠進Jason和Dick之間的縫隙，剛好把空間填滿。  
他抬起頭，晶亮的藍眼睛看了看Bruce，而Bruce猶豫了一下，身體往前傾，用手抓了抓Tim的下巴，讓他舒服地瞇眼睛甩尾巴。  
Damian最後走進來，四條短短的腿在地毯上磕磕絆絆的，他一頭撞進Jason蓬鬆的尾巴中，發出微弱的咪嗚聲，然後就停在那兒不動了。  
Alfred過不久走進書房，輕聲問他：「需要我拉上窗簾嗎？Bruce老爺？」  
Bruce輕輕點頭，而Alfred拉上窗簾後回到沙發，遞給他一條毛毯。  
Bruce接過毯子，看著他暫時變成動物的兒子們，然後抬起頭看了看壁爐上方懸掛著的家族肖像畫。那裡頭是他的父母親還有年幼的自己。  
那幅畫在搖曳的火光投射在壁爐上擺放的裝飾品下多了些晃動的陰影，但伴隨著柴火的噼啪聲和熱度，只讓他感到無比滿足。  
Damian翻了個身，發出咕嚕嚕的聲音。  
Bruce閉起眼睛，讓Alfred輕輕帶上房門。

*****

蝙蝠電腦的螢幕裡，Zatanna戴著手套的手拿著寶石，一開口便說道：「我找到解決辦法了。」  
Dick、Jason、Tim和Damian聽到後趕緊移動到Bruce身邊，Bruce用眼神示意她繼續。  
「Diana說了這顆寶石最後被凱爾特祭司降低了詛咒效力，因此我照這個方向去想，就找到方法了。其實這剛好也跟萬聖夜的傳統有關，這個詛咒與其說降低了效力，不如說是立意被改變了。凱爾特人過去會在這天夜晚焚燒動物獻給死神，我想他們原本是想拿這顆寶石對付懲罰對象讓他們並成為獻祭的祭品，但只要這天一過，如果受詛咒對象沒被抓到，逃過了萬聖夜，就等於是被赦免了，恢復為人類的方法就會相當容易。嗯，簡單來說就是跨過火焰，然後吃下當季豐收的作物。」  
Bruce沈默了一下：「……你的意思是，他們只要吃了南瓜派、蘋果糖，就能變回來。」  
「嗯，還要先跳過一個小火堆，不過你說得沒錯。」Zatanna說，「我知道這聽起來有點亂來，但我問過Constantine了，他也確認這是真的。」  
「……我們會試試的。謝謝你，Zatanna。」Bruce輕輕點頭。  
Zatanna微笑著說：「不用客氣，Bruce，我等等就把寶石帶去還你。」  
接束通訊後，Bruce將椅子轉過來對著Dick他們，還有站在一旁的Alfred。  
「我馬上就去廚房，Bruce老爺，廚房已有做好的蘋果派，只要放進烤箱就行了。我會順便帶個小火爐過來。」Alfred說完就離開了蝙蝠洞。  
Bruce看著他四個兒子。  
「雖然Zatanna說過會有效，但這畢竟是理論上的。以防萬一，我傾向其中一人先試驗過，成功了再讓剩下的人來做。」他說道。  
Dick贊同地吠了一聲，而Jason、Tim和Damian看起來沒有特別激烈的反應。  
「那麼你們自己決定誰來先試驗吧。」Bruce最後說。

他們彼此看了看對方。  
「嗯……所以你們誰想先試？」Dick開口問他們。  
Tim不感興趣地動了動折耳。  
反倒是Damian說：「我先。」  
Jason有些意外地問：「我以為你還想保持這模樣一陣子呢，蝙蝠崽。」  
「別誤會了，我喜歡動物，但不代表當我們所有人都成為動物時我會開心。」Damian冷淡地看了他一眼，「不方便的地方很多，而且不能跟著去夜巡幫助父親才是最麻煩的地方。」  
「噢，所以我們要跟可愛的小黑豹布偶Damian說再見了。」Dick唉聲嘆氣。  
「我得說，看著一隻巨大的灰狼以這種語氣說話真的很詭異。」Tim說。

於是Damian走向前，對著Bruce說：「父親，讓我先來試吧。」  
Dick陶醉地說：「在Bruce眼裡他一定是發出小奶貓的喵喵叫。」  
Bruce先是看著Damian，再看了看站在後面一點的其他三隻動物。剛好Alfred回來了。他一手提著一個小小的便攜式露營用火爐，一手端著一盤蘋果派，手臂上還掛著幾件衣物。  
「Damian似乎想要第一個試。」Bruce說。  
Alfred點點頭，朝更衣室走去：「那麼，我建議Damian少爺隨我進去更衣室。我將衣物帶來了，讓大家可以換上。」  
Damian連忙跑著跟上Alfred。  
「……只有我覺得惡魔崽這麼積極地想要變回來有點問題嗎？」Tim瞇起眼問道。  
「不止你一個。」Jason黑色纖細的腳不安地來回走動，「變成動物後他可是我們所有人裡面最開心的一個。我覺得他一定另有打算。」

過了一會，人類Damian從更衣室走了出來，他整整衣領對Bruce說道：「父親，這個方法確實有效。」  
Bruce立刻問道：「有任何不舒服的症狀嗎？噁心？頭暈？心悸？」  
「沒有，我認為一切正常。」Damian回答。  
Bruce看起來鬆了口氣，他站起身，示意Damian到掃描儀那裡。Damian乖乖地跟著Bruce走過去，Dick、Jason和Tim也跟在後面。  
幾分鐘後，Bruce確認了Damian身體沒有其他變化，他正打算開口要其他人也去試時，Damian卻突然開口了：「父親，在其他人變回來前，我想要求一件事。」  
Bruce思考了一會：「……什麼事？」  
Damian抬起頭，眼裡是掩飾不了的興奮期待：「請讓我先跟Grayson他們所有人一起拍張照！」  
Jason和Tim聽到後下意識倒退了一步。  
Bruce看了一眼Jason和Tim，他們的眼裡似乎在抗議著Damian，他又看了看眼前的Damian，那個好強、獨立的小兒子。  
他深吸一口氣：「好吧。你可以先跟他們拍張照。」  
Jason不滿地叫了幾聲。

最後Damian坐在客廳裡豪華的紅色絨布沙發上，腳邊趴著Dick，Tim站在另一邊，他手上抱著Jason，Alfred舉著相機對準他們。  
「我就知道Damian沒安好心。」Tim撇過頭說道。  
Jason斜眼看著鏡頭：「等我變回去一定要揍這個死小鬼。」  
Dick認真地配合Damian裝出充滿野性的兇狠模樣。  
他是唯一跟Damian一樣興奮的人：「我覺得這是很難得的體驗啊，而且你們瞧，小D看起來超快樂的。」  
這話倒沒說錯，Damian手溫柔地摸著Jason的毛皮，臉上帶著少見的微笑。  
「他受過太多專業訓練，以致於我有時都忘記了他只是個十三歲的孩子。」  
Jason和Tim互看一眼。  
「……我還是想揍他。」Jason咕噥著說，但起碼他和Tim願意對著鏡頭了。

*****

Jason是最後一個從更衣室走出來的，他拉了拉衣袖，有些欣喜地發現它們完全合身。  
他抬起頭，發現Dick站在門口，似乎是在等著他。  
「你幹嘛？」Jason問他。  
「我猜你會一換上衣服就悄悄溜走。」Dick說道。  
「你沒猜錯啊。」Jason說著邁開步伐，「又沒必要久留。」  
Dick聳聳肩：「也許吧。但聽著，我有個主意。」  
Jason看了看Dick，而Dick揮了揮手叫住正打算離開蝙蝠洞的Tim和Damian。  
他等他們兩人靠近後說道：「我在想，也許……也許在我們把這顆寶石歸還博物館之前，可以再拿它來做點什麼……比如說想辦法讓Bruce碰到。」  
Jason原本已經打算走開了，他聽到後轉過身來，眯眼露出邪惡的微笑：「哇噢。Dickie-bird，你說服我了。」  
Tim一手支著下巴故作思考：「嗯，我想我會喜歡和一隻大黑豹合照的。」  
Damian理所當然地一臉期待，但他試著理智思考：「等等，Grayson，如果父親變不回來怎麼辦？」  
「不用擔心，我已經偷偷問過Zatanna了。她說這個詛咒在臨近萬聖夜時才會有變不回來的麻煩，其他時候都能像我們一樣恢復。」  
「真難得我會喜歡你的主意。」Jason依舊抬著嘴角，「考慮到你總是當拉住我們的那個。」  
Dick輕輕地用拳頭捶了Jason的手臂：「拜託，Jay。我也許是你們的大哥……」  
「是母雞媽媽。」  
「隨便你怎麼說，但別忘了我也曾是最讓B煩惱的那個羅賓。」Dick說著自信地笑了。

END

【註1】Drake雖然有公鴨的意思，但它其實也是龍（dragon）的同義詞，或者有時專指一種日耳曼傳說裡長著四隻腳的龍。而Todd起緣於古英語狐狸的意思（也有可能是指狐狸獵人）。

【註2】關於寶石的來歷和詛咒當然是虛構的。但現今的祖母綠寶石盛產地，哥倫比亞，的確是在西班牙殖民那時期才開始開採的，也的確有穆依斯卡這支民族。至於是不是西班牙人假扮羽蛇神導致中美文明毀滅，原因不只這麼簡單（還有傳教、天花、更先進的槍砲等），而且也有爭議，我只是用這個傳說加以放大，請勿相信。

【註3】和熱情悠哉的感覺完全相反，西班牙是超厲害的恐怖片大國。我第一部看的西班牙恐怖片就是錄到鬼（REC），我還滿推薦的，好萊塢還有翻拍過，有興趣的可以試試。


End file.
